


Assiatant

by bimbofish



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Oleana's bop bop bop bop to the top, Power Imbalance, discomfort, not beta read im not a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimbofish/pseuds/bimbofish
Summary: Stick a pin in it, c'mon he's asking for it.- "The Assistant", Amanda Palmer
Kudos: 6





	Assiatant

It started off as “Oleana’s invention”, then “Marco Cosmo’s latest and greatest product”, then something his company created.

Oleana recalled the reveal party very well. She stressed for weeks over what to wear, scourging as much money away as she could in case she ever found herself on the brink of homelessness yet again. Too embarrassed to even try wearing something with no crotch, she bought a second hand red blouse and slacks.

* * *

When he found out, he laughed and offered her a raise. Oleana remained deathly silent, dreading the thought of being a charity case to her new boss, but he took her silence and gave her a raise anyways.

She memorized how he acted then. How he chatted up businessmen with her at his side like a lost puppy. He would show her off and praise her hard work only for them to pat her on the head and throw her a bone.

After the party, she disappeared in their eyes. He said his company made it.

* * *

He thought she was cute, the raise came with a promotion, just so he could see her around more often.

It was something like an intern, she told herself, training to one day take over his spot as the president of the company. He was very particular about it though.

“Take off your glasses for a second.” He leaned back in his chair as Oleana slid them from her ears.

She remembers how he smiled at her and how his seat bowed with amusement.

“You should start wearing contacts.” And she did.

* * *

Then there were the rumors around the office. Things about how she slept her way to the top, and that her sudden beautification was to get on his good side. The latter was partially true, only because he told her to.

Nothing could compare to the day he made her a harness.

“For you, do you like it?” He was leaning over her shoulder, a hand reaching for her shoulder opposite him.

She didn’t. She hated it.

Oleana nodded.

“Good, that way we can match, see?” He fingered the back of his earring.

Oleana excused herself to go to the restroom and bawled into the sink.

* * *

Her hair became longer as the years went on, her face decorated with only the finest makeup, nails always neat and polished.

The harness he gave her was worn ever since that day, although he requested she wore more low-cut clothes so he could see it. Oleana forced herself to get used to showing a little more skin.

The comments got worse, some of them directly to her face. He would always come to her aid and tell them off, one even fired for his disobedience. Nobody questioned it anymore, but she knew what they were thinking.

* * *

Soon, she was vice president. Oleana was now untouchable, the biggest of the dogs in the company and all of Galar. She was given access to League matters and assigned duty as his personal secretary.

Close, but not too close to come for his crown.

Her whole life was devoted to work, and when she tried to take a little time for herself, someone would magically decide to cancel an important meeting. Oleana swore it was some magic used against her.

She was now totally at the mercy of the company, just like the invention that got her there.

Oleana didn’t know why she begged for a child to help save her boss, the man who allegedly saved her.

She couldn’t feel anything.

She couldn’t stop wearing that damned harness after he turned himself in to the police.

She couldn’t stop taking on his community service hours.

She couldn’t stop working.

Good girl.

**Author's Note:**

> sits down. hi miss oleana. angst is really hard for me to write so please be nice


End file.
